Hidden Secrets
by anisaxoxsnape
Summary: Hermione Granger is in her 5th year when she see's something that will change her life forever. Maybe for the better. or not. A man tormented by past demons and guilt drive him to do things that make the weak wilt and whether under pressure. A story that involves a young girl who overnight becomes a woman to be feared and a man who is lost and saved but wishes otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

Everything belongs to J.K Rowling's.

I hope you like this new story. I know I will. I will be updating at least 3 or 4 times a week so please look forward to this new story.

Hermione's POV

Dipping my feet into the cold freezing water of the Black Lake I looked up into Harry's face. "You want to practice Occlumency with me? I thought you were doing it with Professor Snape." I said. He shook his head and sat down on the rock with me. He grabbed one of the liquorice comfits on my leg. "It didn't work out. Especially with what happened earlier." He frowned. I put away the candy and sat up. "What exactly happened Harry?" I asked as I wrapped an arm around him. "I saw something really private according to him. I didn't mean to but I was so mad after he said some stuff about my father."

"What did you see?" I asked. "Don't tell anyone about this especially Ron since his bound to rub into Snape's face Okay. I saw my father, Remus and other bullying him. He wasn't doing anything and my father was laughing as he did it." No wonder he hated Harry so much. I always did wonder why he hated him so much. "That's terrible. I kinda of understand why after seeing that he wouldn't want to teach you anymore. But I have to ask him myself for books on the subject first before we do anything okay." I said as we both got up started walking towards the castle. He nodded,"Thanks, Mione."

I smiled but didn't say anything. I was still thinking about what he had said. I had known for a while now that Professor Snape had held something against Harry but I knew that wasn't all of it.

Sirius was dead.

As soon as I had woken up I had been told that I had almost died from the curse Antonin Dolohov. I had a bandage wrapped around my chest and it hurt. Blood was already covering most of the said bandage. I winced and look around. Luna was in a bed as was Ron. I didn't see Harry anywhere. Neville was sitting beside Luna. I didn't see Ginny either. Madam Pomfrey wasn't in the room either. I looked over and saw my wand and jacket on the chair beside me. Grabbing them I sat up and made my way to the door hoping nobody would see me.

As soon as I got towards the doors they opened and in came Professor Snape. I froze and stared at him. Behind him was Headmaster Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. I gasped and lost feeling in my legs. Which gave away. Before I hit the floor I was swept up into strong and muscular arms. I looked up and saw Professor Snape sneer down at me. "What are you doing out of bed Miss Granger!" Shouted Pomfrey from behind Professor's Snape's tall frame.

I was still staring at Professor Snape's face. His mouth was moving but for some reason, I couldn't hear him. His black eyes were the last thing I saw as I gave into the darkness. All I could think at that moment was that he was very warm.

It has been an entire week since the battle at the department of histories. A whole week of drinking potion after potion. I was getting better everyday but things just seemed worst since the Minister of Magic told the whole wizardly community that Voldemort was back. Fear was running through everybody. I myself just watched Harry since he was often with Dumbledore doing Merlin knows what.

I had left the Great Hall after dinner and walked out into the grounds near the lake. I knew that things were going to get worst if Voldemort wasn't stopped. I was almost near the lake when I saw something large and black moving along the dirt. I took my wand out and slowly walked towards. If I had to send a Patronus I had to be ready. As I got closer I noticed that it was Professor Snape. I gasped, almost dropping my wand before I ran the short distance towards him. He was bleeding heavily from his leg and the side of his head. I dropped down to my knees and grasped his arm. "Professor Snape! Merlin, what happened to you?" I asked but my question wasn't answered. I was about to grab his other arm when the sleeve rolled up and showed the d-dark mark. His Mark.

I looked up into Professor Snape's eyes which suddenly locked onto mine. He shook his head and winced. "Do you need me to call the Headmaster?" Before he could answer me I sent my Patronus,"Headmaster, Professor Snape is badly injured! Please come down to the lake!" I yelled. My otter ran up and into the castle.

I looked down at Professor Snape and tried to get him to speak to me when I heard somebody coming towards us. I looked up and it was the Headmaster who looked worried.

"How did this happen Miss Granger?" He asked as he grabbed onto the injured man. I shrugged," I don't know. I was coming outside for some fresh air and I saw him like this." I then pointed towards the marked arm," Headmaster his arm.." He looked down. He grimaced and pulled the sleeve down over it. "Miss Granger what I am about to say is of great importance that nobody can know." He said as he started to check Professor Snape. " Severus Snape is a good man. But he is also a spy for the Order. Nobody can know since it could endanger his life." I nodded. I didn't see that coming but it made sense in a way.

I always defended him against Harry and Ron. I always felt like he was a good person even though he had always made me cry in class. It must be lonely having to live like that and from the scars on his arms I could see that it had happened a lot longer than just today. Everybody at school hated him for his way of teaching but they didn't know and I hadn't known what he risked as a spy. I looked down at him as the Headmaster helped him. I had to be able to do something for him.

I decided that then and there I was going to do something too. Not just stand here and let others fight this battle alone. Even if nobody ever knew about it.

A day later I was heading towards the Headmaster's Office to talk to him about Harry when I saw Professor Snape say, "Blue Dorp." with a sneer on his face. The statue moved and he walked in. I ran and slipped in behind him. He hadn't seemed to notice and walked in. I let out a relieved sigh and followed at a distance. I stopped as soon as I heard them talking.

"...Narcissa Malfoy told Voldemort about the connection between Black and Potter. That is how he knew a way to get into that idiot boys head. She exchanged that information to save her son..."

So he really is a spy for the good side. This just proved it but it gave me a key as to where to start from. I got out carefully without being seen or heard. I had to do my own part in this war that was coming and I knew that any innocence I possessed was going to be stripped away with what I was going to do. But it had to be done.

A day later I was heading towards the Headmaster's Office to talk to him about Harry when I saw Professor Snape say, "Chocolate buns." with a sneer on his face. The statue moved and he walked in. I ran and slipped in behind him. He hadn't seem to notice and walked in. I let out a relieved sigh and followed at a distance. I stopped as soon as I heard them talking.

"...Narcissa Malfoy told Voldemort about the connection between Black and Potter. That is how he knew a way to get into that idiot boys head. She exchanged that information to save her son..."

So he really is a spy for the good side. This just proved it but it gave me a key as to where to start from. I got out carefully without being seen or heard. I had to do my own part in this war that was coming and I knew that any innocence I possessed was going to be stripped away with what I was going to do. But it had to be done.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's POV

It was the last day of school before I knew it and I had to set my plan in motion now. I needed the time turner and I knew that Dumbledore kept the it in his office but I had to get it somehow. Earlier I had seen the headmaster walk up to the boys dormitory. I knew he was going to see Harry so I had to act quick.

I grabbed Harry's cloak and ran towards Dumbledore's office. I was almost there when I almost smacked face first into Professor Snape's body. I froze near the statue and waited for him to pass me by. He stopped near me and stopped. I held my breath and inched away from him. He looked around for a bit and slowly took out his wand. I shut my eyes knowing I was about to be discovered.

When nothing happened I slowly opened my eyes to see Professor Snape holding his arm in a tight grasp. He had a painful grimace on his face just like that night when I found him near death's door. I realized that the arm he was holding had the Dark Mark. Voldemort must be calling his "loyal" servant. I clenched my fist as a bitter taste spread across my tongue. He turned towards the dungans, his robes billowing behind him.

I had to hurry. I turned towards the statue hoping that the password was the same. "Blue drop." I said and the statue moved to allow me to pass. Quickly I ran inside. Taking of the cloak. Knowing that Dumbledore would never put the time turner in a place obvious to anybody I looked towards where the the phoenix usually stood and noticed that the bird was looking directly at me. I froze. I had forgotten about him for a bit. Walking towards it I slowly raised my hand," I need something but believe me I mean good. I need the time turner. Do you know where he would put it at?" I asked as I stood in front of the majestic bird. I felt silly asking it but I had a feeling that if I didn't talk to it would alert Dumbledore.

Fawkes the Phoenix tilted its head and slowed looked to the left. Looking towards the direction it seemed to point towards the a cabinet that had a mirror like quality to it. I walked towards and slowly lifted my hand to it. As soon as my skin touched it glowed a bright blue light before it opened to reveal what it hid inside. Inside was the time turner. It looked just like it had done in all those years ago. It had aged me a year during my third year. I was almost 17 according to my birthday plus the added year.

I grabbed and the cabinet slowly shut. I knew that Hogwarts was alive in its own magical way but not like this. I didn't have to use my wand to open it and yet it's like it had wanted me to take it.

I walked over to Fawkes and stood in front of him. "I will use this time turner to win the upcoming war and help the light side. I will help Harry with my life. Thank you." Fawkes bowed and exploded into a ball of fire. Knowing that it was my cue to leave I grabbed the Harry's cloak and ran out of the office.

I had the time turner and hopefully Dumbledore doesn't notice it's missing till I have done what I needed to do.

I rolled over my bed and looked up at the ceiling. I knew it must still be early since I didn't hear my parents downstairs. I got up and took a hot scalding shower and changed into some ripped jeans and a black jumper. As I was fixing my clothes in front of the mirror I pulled out the time turner from under my jumper. I wore all the time ever since I had taken it from the Headmaster's office. I slipped it under my clothes again. I had to wait till at least after dinner to commence the first step of my plan.

During the day I chatted with my mother while my father was working and when dinner came around I helped by setting the table. I laughed and not once did I say anything about Voldemort or the war to come but my mother watched me with a concerned look while my father tried not to let it bother him. Once everybody had retired I waited until the clock struck 9 O'Clock and changed into black leggings and a black short sleeved shirt. I put on my hiking boots which my father had bought me and lastly grabbed my robes of the back of my closed.

I grabbed my black beaded purse which contained the polyjuice potion that I had brewed the last day of school. My wand and galleons were inside as well as Plan B; which was another polyjuice potion but with a different person's hair. I opened my closet and reached all the way inside to grasp the cool wood of...a broom. The broom was old but it worked. Plus I needed to head over to Molly Weasley's house.

They weren't at their house since they all went to visit Charlie in Romania. They would be gone most of the month so I could use the floo there to get me to Diagon Alley. I walked out to the backyard and cast the Disillusionment charm on myself and the broom. I wasn't scared of flying anymore but nobody had to know that. I walked deeper into the woods that surrounded most of the neighborhood and took off.

As soon as I got to the Burrow I drank the polyjuice potion and turned the time tuner three times. It would be good for three hours. I didn't want to go further than that since Dumbledore had said that longer than that would be dangerous. Time went backwards as I stood in front of the family clock that had pictures of all the Weasley's.

As soon as it stopped so did I had completed the transformation too. I looked exactly like Aunt Kahlina who had visited me as soon as I had gotten home from school last week. She was my mother's sister but they were nothing alike. While my mom was fair and my aunt was tall almost 5'8'' in height and had curves that any woman would envy. I had picked the clothes carefully knowing she was tall.

I grabbed the some powder and stepped into the chimney,"Diagon Alley!" I said loudly. In a flash of green I found myself facing an alley full of people walking around. I pulled the hood up and around my face and turned towards Florean Fortescue's shop which lead the way to...Knockturn Alley. I knew most of everything from Hagrid since he was known to come down here a lot and he told Harry, Ron and me about it all the time. I knew that when you looked for stuff that was dangerous you had to go there.

I passed the last shop before seeing the dirty sign pointing towards the Alley. I straighten my back and walked over to the dark side. LIterally speaking.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione's POV

I was sitting in my room and had locked my room so that my parents wouldn't try to come in unannounced. I grabbed the broom which I had shrunk into my beaded bag. I walked towards my closet to hide the broom again. I seriously needed to buy a new one. I changed into some black sweatpants and a red long sleeved shirt from the closet and changed into them. I smelled a bit off from my previous trip but a quick spell fixed that.

I walked over to my bed and sat down all while looking at my beaded bag which contained all the stuff I had purchased. I mentally went over my checklist of things.

Books that I needed to read to self-educate myself on how to Obliviate people without completely destroying their minds. Also a bit more on Occlumency and potion brewing. Occlumency just because even if I did know a lot from teaching Harry I needed to master it. I also got stuff to brew with. Putting those two books aside I looked at the most darkest of all the books I had purchased.

The unforgivables. Oh, I knew what they were since I had answered the fake Professor Moody in class but I need to know everything as well. I had other books but above all that was a traceless wand. The moment I had touched it something dark and sinister had flowed into me. I had known if I bought it that I was accepting the fact that I had crossed a blurred line between dark and light and now I stood in the gray. I closed my eyes for a moment.

They snapped open when I touch it. Grasping it tight I welcomed the cool feel of it. I knew it worked since I had already tried not even five minutes after buying it.

FLASHBACK

I was walking out of Cobb & Webb's and was slipping my hood back and over my head when I saw Narcissa Malfoy walking by with Draco. They were walking in the direction to Borgin and Burkes. Draco glanced at me for a minuted and looked away. I had frozen for a bit before realizing that he hadn't recognized me because of the polyjuice potion. I followed them and made a turn into a dark ally to cast a disillusionment on myself with the "new" wand before walking out and seeing that somebody was walking out of the store. I quickly slipped in before the door shut.

I looked around before seeing Narcissa walking behind the counter with Draco. I followed and quickly sank into a crouch behind a desk that was in the small room they had entered. Narcissa sat down while Draco started looking for something in the far corner of the room.

"We need to make sure that you do what you have been told to do no matter how bad and dangerous it is. I will contact Severus and ask him to have us over at with your aunt and we can guarantee that he will help you Draco." Narcissa said as she played with her fingers in a distressed manner. Draco nodded," Make sure it's a few days before I go back to Hogwarts mother." He said looking over at his mom with a distressed look on his face. It was weird seeing his face with any kind of emotion other than his signature smirk he usually wore. His mother got up and walked over to him. She had a pained look on her face as she hugged him to herself. "I'm sorry dragon. Your father got us involved and now we have to fix this. I know doing this will lay heavy on our conscious but we have to or we die."

I looked down for a moment. Everybody was suffering. Even those on the dark side. I know understood why I was doing this again. I knew that I could help them too but at a price. Knowing that I had already made my mind I slowly got up and took down the spell I had cast. I gripped the "new" wand again and cast my second spell. "Muffliato," I said and dropped the spell hiding me too.

Draco pushed his mom behind himself when he saw me appear. "Who the fuck are you!" He yelled. I put my hands out with my wand pointing downward,"It's me Hermione Granger and all I want to do is talk to you both so calm down Draco." Draco's face was shocked while his mother appeared confused. "What do you want Granger? Come to spy for Scarhead?" He said with a sneer. I shook my head,"No, I really just want to talk to your mother." I said as I slowly walked towards him.

He looked shocked and confused before saying,"What? Why my mother?" His mother stepped around him,"What do you want with me?" She asked as she walked over to me. She shrugged off Draco who had tried holding his mother back. I took a deep breath before saying,"I have a way to help you but only if you agree to make an unbreakable vow with me. I have to keep this a secret. I will even vow to protect Draco if I have to ." I said to her.

"What do you want?" She asked as she grabbed Draco's arm tightly.

I looked into her eyes as I said,"I need to be you in order to spy on Lord Voldemort." Her face went from confusion then to horror. "Why?!" She gasped out. I looked over to Draco,"Because there are too many people I love and I know that I would want to protect them even at the cost of my own life," I looked over to her again,"I know that you want to protect Draco but I also want to protect Harry. I have to do this in order to help him. I have planned this out and I know it will work."

Narcissa looked back at Draco and he looked hard at me before nodding back at her. She sighed,"It won't be pretty Mrs. Granger. The things they do or will do." I looked away.

"I know."

END OF FLASHBACK

I laid back on my bed while I gazed at the wand in my hand. It had a dragon string core and it was 12 inches long. It was pure black almost obsidian in color. It had runes all over it. I love it. I had also given Narcissa a book I had enchanted almost like how Ginny had when she had been taken over by Voldemort. I would write something and she would be able to read and reply but it looked like a regular book to anybody else.

I had to start studying and getting every detail down right. My plan to become Narcissa Malfoy and infiltrate the dark side with one of their own. I had to help everybody. Harry, my parents and especially...Severus Snape.

please vote & comment guys :)

love V


	4. Chapter 4

Everything belongs to J.K Rowlings

Hermione's POV

Spending the third week of summer used to mean just reading, going to the park, shopping with my mother and going out to lunch dates with my father. It was happening but at the same time I also at home working on potions, spells, and my acting.

I had first started working on a reduced and remade new type of polyjuice potion. It took me a whole week after the meeting with Narcissa that I had finally managed to achieve pleasing results. I was able to extend the amount of time the potion worked. I was able to make it last 48 hours. I had done it all in the tree house my father had made me one summer and once I went to Hogwarts left it deserted. Until now that is. I had set up a tent just like the one that the Arthur Weasley owned. I converted it into one just like it.

I needed to meet up with Narcissa Malfoy sometime next week. At the moment, I was waiting for the last couple of minutes for my future self to come upstairs and take a "shower" after having been out with my mother shopping. Once time caught up with me I went down the tree and ran and easily lifted myself off the ground and vaulted up and over the roof using the ledge. I had left the window open in my room before using the time turner. I slipped in and noticed that the door to my bathroom and the water was running. Looking at my watch I saw that it was 9 almost 10 at night.

I took a quick shower never noticing the difference that my body had gone through already. I slipped on one of the new nightgowns I had bought today. It was black with straps to hold it up. It ended a couple of inches from my knees. I frowned and shrugged it off. Again not noticing that the gown hugged my now full breast and hips.

I grabbed the "diary" and sat at my desk moving aside all the school homework and getting a quill out. I paused to gather my thoughts before writing "May'La Esten Hotel Rm 394 Nxt Tuesday". It was a high-end muggle hotel that was right in the middle of London. I was not that far from it but I would be taking three different cabs just in case.

I waited for about 5 minutes when an elegant handwriting appeared with "What time?" I thought about before writing "7:30 p.m". I closed the Diary not waiting for her to reply. As soon as I did it looked like any girls silly diary. I got up and opened my window. The night was dark with stars since it was cloudy. I knew that soon enough all that I was doing was going to catch up to me. I already felt a little bit of darkness at the edges but...I had to go on with my plan. I would shred my soul thousands of time before allowing Harry to fight this alone. And him as well. Severus Snape.

It was still early to meet up at the hotel since it was barely 3 in the afternoon so I decided to put in some time to with my parents. My mother Hanni Jean Granger had been young when she had me maybe about 19 almost 20. While my father Maximilian Granger who was 5 years older had a career already.

My father literally ran into my mother in front of a bookstore and since it had been raining her books that had fallen on the ground were soaked. He bought her new books and one thing led to another.

I walked downstairs to see them cuddling on the hammock outside. They were so in love. I had always wished to be loved and love back like that. And now that was the farthest thing in my future. If I even had a future now. I walked out and greeted my parents,"Hey mom, dad." I smiled a bit sadly. My father opened his arm on his left side, gesturing me to join them.

"Why do you seem like your older everyday baby?" My mother asked as she smiled at me from my father's other side. I shrugged,"You did say that I was older mature wise so maybe it's catching up to me now." She laughed and I hid a smile under my hair. I loved her laugh. I had always wanted to be like my mom.

I clenched my fist and pushed all thoughts out of my head. I didn't notice my father glance at my mom with a worried yet guilty expression. My mom shook her head and mouthed not now.

We spent almost all day outside before starting dinner. As soon as dinner was done I told my parents that I was going to tuck in early when my father stopped me. I frowned and sat back down on my chair. I watched as he slowly pulled out a large envelope and set it on the table. My mother was leaning over the sink looking out the window into the night. I felt a shiver go down my spine.

"Look, darling, you know we love you so much. So so much. And that's why we have to tell you now before it's too late. We were going to wait till you turned 17 but I think it's best if we tell you now." My father said, he looked over at my mom and finally passed over the envelope to me. I looked down at it. It had a fancy stamp and the word Nott right in the corner. I blinked and shot up from my seat in a burst of speed. "How do you have this?!" I yelled. I had my wand out and was glaring at my father.

He looked away and nodded at the offending looking envelope. I closed my eyes and took a long breath. I sat down stiffly and opened the damned envelope. Inside were documents of adoption.

I didn't need to look further since I had an idea of what this was about already. "So I'm adopted. So what? Are you trying to get rid of me now?" I asked harshly. I looked up when I heard both of my "parents" gasps. My mom walked over and hugged me. "No, baby we love you way too much to let you go. We just wanted to let you know about who you really are and give you a choice." She said as my father walked over and hugged us both too.

"We didn't know how to tell you but we both love you like if you were our real daughter. Regardless of who's, daughter you are." He said as he tugged a curly strand of hair on my head. I nodded and swallowed hard trying so hard not to cry. They finally let go and I grabbed the envelope. I stood up,"I need to be alone and read this." They both nodded and smiled despite the great bomb they had just dropped on me.

I walked calmly into my room before casting a silencing charm and finally let out the scream that had built inside me. I fell to my knees and dragged myself to my bed. The envelope clenched in my fist. Crawling under the covers I cried hard as shivers racked my whole body. I hated this feeling of...I didn't even know how to describe it. I laid there for a couple of minutes before realizing that it was almost 8. I needed to hurry up and get ready. Regardless of this development, I needed to go on.

I wasn't going to let this get in the way. Even if I did just find out I was a pureblood and half sister to Theodore Nott jr. Daughter of Theodore Sir. A Death Eater.

At the last moment, I decided to take the envelope with me and left through the window out my bathroom again. I had set the time turner an hour back in time so I could leave early. I had dressed in a brown skirt and black blouse tucked into the skirt and black strappy heels. I altered my hair so it was dark brown and straight down my back. I changed my eye color to gray too and made my lips thin. I looked different yet not. My voice changed too. It was more of a test than anything.

I had created two new spells one that was "Alitah Fect" which alters features for an hour or more and "Veenoos mey" Which changed my voice too. It hadn't been that hard to make. But then again I wasn't an average which.

The cab arrived at the hotel at exactly 7:15 and I paid the driver before walking in and getting the room I had reserved last week with a fake ID I transfigured. I looked like any business woman here and yet most of the gentlemen were looking at me with appreciating glances. I frowned and looked away intent on getting to my room.

Once I got there I closed and locked the door using the muggle slot and magic. I took off my bag and went to the bar that was on the right side of the room. I looked at all the drinks and decided why not. Technically I was almost 17. Especially with all this time turning. I grabbed a bottle that read vodka and added just a bit of ice. I had never drunk anything like this before. I shot it back really fast and almost threw it right back. It burned my throat and made my eyes smart. But I liked it. I served myself another drink when I heard a knock at the door. I set my drink aside and went to check who it was through the peephole.

It was them. I unlocked the door and let them. Draco shot me a sneer which froze on his face when he looked me up and down. "You clean up nicely for a mud-muggleborn." He said before shoving past me. I shrugged and turned towards Narcissa who didn't even pay attention to what her son said. She nodded,"Mrs. Granger." I nodded back and closed the door.

I walked back over to my seat by the window. Grabbing my drink I asked,"Anything to drink?" They both shook their heads and sat on the loveseat in front of me. I finished my drink before pulling out the envelope. I set on the table between us. "I just found out I am adopted and my parents are the Nott's," I said with the most neutral voice I could muster. They gasped and Draco shook his head in disbelief,"You're a Pureblood?" I nodded and shrugged,"But that's not why we are here today. I am here to receive all the information on the Death Eaters and Voldemort."

They both flinched and looked pained before giving me a list of all the Death Eaters, their personal information and who else was a potential one. I then asked Draco to step into the other room so I could speak to his mom in private. He didn't even balk at my request before leaving. "I need to know if you have taken the mark ." She shook her head,"I will not be marked unless I give useful information," she hesitated, "I am to be used lewdly if Lucious wants to." She said and raised her chin at me daring me to say something to that. I looked away from her. I had to prepare myself for much worse things than this.

"Even the revel I have to attend." She said in a whisper. I frowned,"Revels." She nodded and swallowed hard,"I have to do what I have to do to survive ." I nodded but my stomach cramped. I felt bile rise in my throat but I pushed it down with everything I had. "You and Draco know about Occlumency right?" She nodded and said,"Severus taught us."

She let me know how she acts, how she and her husband acted. She knew her husband enjoyed cheating on her. She told me everything. I felt a heavy burden on my shoulders as she told me more and more.

Finally, she was done and it was almost 8 when she stopped. I knew so much now. I felt like my head was reeling with all this information. I got up and grabbed my stuff. "Follow me," I said and we left the room and walked out into the night .

We stopped walking when we go to another hotel a few blocks from the previous hotel. We were in the shadows when I turned to them and took out the time turner. "I will turn back time since now so you have will not have to make an excuse as to where you have been. You just have to go back to where you were at that exact moment okay." They both nodded and I put the necklace overall the three of us and turned back time.

As soon as it stopped I left them out. "Let me know about everything that you do from now on and I will meet with you soon. Be careful." Mrs. Malfoy nodded and turned to walk back. Draco didn't move until I looked up at him. His face was set in hard lines. He had dark circles and his face looked too sharp. "Until we meet again Granger. Or is it Nott?" I shook my head,"No need to act nice Malfoy. I will always be a Granger regardless of who my parents are." I gritted out.

He nodded and left to catch up with his mother. I walked out from the shadows and hailed a cab. I needed to go home and finish up my plans before even thinking of looking fully through the contents of the envelope that suddenly felt heavy in my purse.

Please Review :) Any feedback is most welcomed.

Love V


	5. Chapter 5

RIP Christina G. I as a fan will miss you so much. Especially to those in the Orlando Shooting. Prayers to the families. It took me a while to say something but I was shocked and terrified of what had happened.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione's POV

I finally came around to opening the envelope containing my adoption papers. They look right but all it was said was that it was legally and from the looks of it the Nott's had done it the muggle way. It also said that when I turned 17 I would get a letter from Gringotts letting me know that I had a key to my own vault which had a lot of money according to the records. The money had been building up ever since I had been born.

I had waited a whole week and next thing I know it was July the 1st. I put it off till now but it seemed like regardless of who my real parents were I couldn't or more like wouldn't accept. I had to learn all of this from a lousy letter. But what did catch my interest was the fact that I was listed as Theodore Jr.'s twin sister. I frowned as I sat down on my bed. What I didn't understand was why was I cast out and my "brother" wasn't also. I was about to put it all away when I noticed a silvery paper at the back. It felt like silk but not. Only one phrase was on there and it read,"Burn to reveal the truth."

Well nobody wanted to know the truth, especially not me. I put everything back in and threw it inside of my beaded bag. Some things were better off not being revealed. Pushing it to the back of my mind I grabbed my book which in it I kept everything I had been doing this past month I flipped to the new spell/potion that I had been working on. It was a form of Obliviate but it worked on towards emotion. I only needed to test it.

I grabbed the Diary next to me I opened it to see Narcissa's handwriting,"Meeting at Severus House the 5th at 6p.m to make an unbreakable vow." I had known about Lucius incarceration especially since Narcissa told me in our last meeting but I didn't realize she was close to Snape. I knew he was closer to Lucius then her from what she said too. "Where and who is coming?" I wrote back.

I was guessing that Voldemort had a mission for either Malfoy or her. She wrote back saying it was Bellatrix and Spinners End. I nodded but didn't reply. I grabbed one of the books containing information on dark magic. It took me about 30 minutes to read all of it. It said that in order to link somebody else you needed to make a blood bond with at least one of the individuals in order for it to link and if the individual giving the blood wished to get out of the vow all they had to do was drink the blood of the person they are going to transfer the vow too.

I could do it at our next meeting. At the bottom of the page, it said,"Darkness comes to those that seek blood magic." I slowly closed the book and looked towards the mirror that was hanging on my door. I walked over to it. I hadn't paid much attention to myself lately but now that I looked into the mirror I realized that yes, I did indeed look different. I had matured physically since I was almost technically 17. I lifted my hand to my lips which were fuller. I noticed that any baby fat I had possessed was gone. I moved my hand down and brought up the other one as well to cup my breast. They seemed fuller, gone was the flat chest and now was a handful of flesh that I hadn't noticed before till now.

I pulled out the "new" wand, it looked harmless. But I hadn't questioned how people made wands and sold them regardless if they fit the person or not. Not until I read about them too. A day ago I had read about Traceless wands. They came from the dead. People went out and dug them out. I didn't know why I still had it but a part of me already accepted that I was going down a bad path. One that couldn't be made darker by something like this.

I looked away and finally, let go of that part of me that had held the tiniest amount of hope for the innocent girl I had been.

0o0o0o0o0

I had told Narcissa to meet me again at the same hotel and same hotel. She could apparate into the suite instead of having to walk in. I was already there waiting with a drink in my hand. She appeared and wasted no time sitting down.

"We need to transfer the bond today. All I need is some of your blood." I said as I pulled a needle out and two tubes. One already had my blood in it. She nodded and I proceeded to take the blood out. As I was doing that I felt her staring at me hard. "Why are you doing this? This is Dark magic. Anything involving blood is dark." She said as she pulled her hand away.

I looked away and put the blood in the other tube. "Same reason you're betraying your husband and Voldemort. I want to live in a world not ruled by him or his minions. I want to help my best friend who I literally feel like I mothered. I want or more like wanted to create a family without fear of them dying if they go out on the street." I handed her the veil. I pulled my wand out and cast the spell required,"Desar Deah," I said softly and a black smoke-like tendrils of magic slithered out from the tip of my wand to encircle my wrist and hers. It burned and slowly faded out. I tipped my head back and swallowed the blood mixture down my throat. She did the same.

I put everything away and turned back to her. "When is the next meeting you are to attend to?" I asked. She stiffened,"Right before the new term starts," She took a deep breath and said,"It's a revel." I nodded and took out some clippers and handed them to her. "I need some hair to complete the potion and just let me know when the meeting will be."

She nodded and cut a couple of hairs before handing them back to me. I took them and put them away. "So why did you demand an Unbreakable bond from him?" She sat down before saying,"He wants my boy to kill dumbledore." I froze. I didn't have to guess as to who HE was.

"Merlin, but that's impossible." I gritted out harshly. She nodded,"That is why I needed to make that vow with Severus since he is with the boy and his head house teacher. He can help my boy. Because if he fails we both die." I grew angry but for them and Snape. That mad man was going to make a child do what he couldn't do. I fisted my hands and got up to take another drink.

I vowed that I wouldn't let that come to be. Enough people were already suffering. "I will take care of that. Don't worry about that. All you have to do is meet me here when I go in your place to the meetings. Soon enough I will become useful to the "Lord" and bring him down from the inside of his own circle." I turned back after drinking another glass of something that burned its way down my throat.

Narcissa looked at me for a bit longer,"You will become feared by those you love." I looked away and nodded. "I rather be feared by them than to see them die by HIM." I grabbed my beaded bag which to muggles it looked like an old antique bag but really it was glamoured to look that way. I moved towards the door. "Take care of yourself Narcissa." I closed the door only to hear her say,"You too Hermione."

0o0o0o0o0o0

The rest of the weeks went by with my working on my Occlumency and Dark Magic. I had also started doing Wandless magic and self-taught myself how to aparated. And fly the Death Eaters way since Bellatrix had told Narcissa how to do it. It was hard but I finally mastered it. The one thing I still had a bit of trouble with was Fiendfyre. I could cast it fine and control it was fine too but making it go away was a bit hard. I mastered everything else and soon was ready for anything. Finally, I received a letter from Ron letting me know that the Harry was going to meet us at the Burrow and that they wanted me to go two days before the new term began.

One of the order members came to pick me up and I left my parent's house. Once I got there I was grabbed into hugs by all the weasleys. Rom held on a little too long compared to everybody else and once it would have made me blush and want to stay in his arms longer but I was surprised when I didn't feel anything but uncomfortable. I moved away before asking about Harry.

"He is coming tomorrow with the Headmaster," Ron said as he picked up my trunk. I had left Crookshanks here for the summer and now I was looking for my fur ball. Right on cue he came out from under the couch and pressed up against me. I kneeled down and scratched his ear. "I missed you, little guy," I said as I held him to my chest. He sniffled and burrowed deeper into the crook of my arm. I followed Ron up the stairs.

The rest of the day I had to act like the old Hermione would have before. I smiled despite feeling the cold of my Occlumency walls surround my mind. I talked with Ginny about boys but all my mind could think of wasn't a boy. It was a man and he wasn't meant for me. Despite being more than 20 years my senior. I brushed those foolish feelings aside.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey, Harry," I said as I hugged close to me. He hugged me tightly too before looking down at me for the moment. "You changed mione." He said as he hugged me again. I nodded,"Well we aren't little kids anymore Harry." I looked over his shoulder to see Arthur Weasley talking to Dumbledore in the corner. It was close to 4 a.m and the Headmaster was going to head back to Hogwarts soon. I had to bide my time. I had already gotten all my stuff for the new term and more. So I was going to stay behind and head to Hogwarts early with the Dumbledore. I waved at everybody as they too left by floo.

I was going to leave Crookshanks here again but since he loved Molly it didn't seem to bother him as much.

I had everything ready to go when he came over to tucked my hand into his. I nodded apparated to his office. I let go of him as soon we got there. I was still in the persona of old Hermione and it felt wrong. "Miss Granger I am sure you can find your way to the Gryffindor Tower." He said with a twinkle in his eyes. I nodded before saying,"I can sir but there is something I must speak with you first."

He went to his desk and sat down. I left my stuff where it was and walked over to the chairs in front of his desk. I sat down and I dropped my fake facade. He noticed the difference at once and the twinkle vanished from his eyes. "Miss Granger?" I took out both wands and set them on my lap.

"Sir, I am going to be doing something dangerous tonight that will turn the tables on Voldemort. I have already begun the process so there is nothing you can do or say to make me stop. I have found to infiltrate Voldemort's inner circle and I plan to help turn this war in our favor. I know about Professor Snape but I think you know about the new mission Draco Malfoy has been given." I said as I watched his face grow in surprise and horror. It was a weird mixture of emotions. I lifted my hand when he looked like he was going to speak. "Let me finish, please. I already know a lot more than anybody and I have mastered everything that has to do with the Dark Arts."

He got up and walked around to my side. "Child, the dark arts is something that must not be played with lightly. It darkens one's soul." I looked up at him seriously before getting up and standing toe to toe with him. "Oh, Headmaster, don't I know that. My soul already bears darkness. I have become a master in Occlumency and Legilimency. I have even made up new dark magic. I know the cost. Also, I believe you are missing this." I pulled out the time turner. His eyes went wide and he quickly walked over to where it had been hidden. It wasn't there anymore.

He turned to me with wide horror filled eyes. "My child, What Have you done?" I slowly let out a cold smile. "I have become one with light and dark. I had to in order to help Harry. And to help those that need saving on the other side."

I looked him directly in the eyes,"I have to attend a revel today sir, and I believe I will have answers for you later tonight." That said I grabbed my stuff and walked out without waiting for him to reply.

The smile dropped from my face. I felt like I have finally become what I had said I would. I just didn't know if it was a good or bad thing that I had done it so easily.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Please, comment :) Let me know what you think. Any feedback is good regardless if it's negative or not.

V


	6. Side Note

Side note: Yes, Hermione is adopted but it will all come together in the end. I will say that it is very important. Right now she is more focused on becoming stronger so that she can save those she loves and things like finding out she's adopted won't bother her. Especially since nobody but her parents and real parents knows. And she found out by and envelope. She will have to go through some rough things first and help Harry. Her personal life is on hold but it's not up to her to decide.

Let me know if you guys have questions. I'll try not to give too much away.

V


End file.
